cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redeemer
This thing came out of nowhere gentlemen. Where is this unit from? Kanes Wrath? The C&C Novel? :Kane's Wrath. OB-VIOUS. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 20:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 0-0 wait 'till a GDI player sees That coming for him! :Yeah, looks pretty damn badass. But GDI's Epic Unit'll probobly be a giant walker too. Maybe the Mammoth Mk. 4? Speaking of this thing, a topic on the EA C&C board has the same picture as the one in the profile, except it was slightly larger. The little guy in the bottom corner was fully visible, and you could see a bit more writing above the Epic. Apparently, it's called the "Redeemer" and the glowy red thing on it's back is a "rage generator". Raptor22 23:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) The rage generator probably drives infantry into blood frenzy, although I am only specultating. Keep checking the Battlecast primetime and the APOC's blog, probably they will soon release new info about the Redeemer, and by the way, heck! yeah this is the kind of warmachine I want to use! ::Any mention on if the Marked of Kane subfaction can use chem sprayers instead of flamethrowers while inside this? 199.247.235.10 18:34, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Oh my god! What a huge thing! I've seen that picture on the EA C&C Board and that thing is huge! Thats the sort of thing i like! Unfortunly, i don't have kane's wrath expension... Does anyone know what is the epic unit of the scrin? (Deaths 15:35, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) :You mean the Eradicator Hexapod? Straight out of Supreme Commander, that one. Well, kinda. It has a plasma disc launcher. Also, the Redeemer is my favourite epic unit, even if it's probably not the best one (MARV gets my vote), just for the hilarity factor. It has four legs! It says "I KILL!" Marvellous. Makron1n 17:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :MARV? Nahhh....I still think the Redeemer is better because....YOU CAN STEALTH IT! What other side can do that? HAH! Besides...I can just walk up to enemy forces without stealth detection, use the Rage Generator and just let the Redeemer run away after I activate it! The laser's pretty powerful too and with flamethrowers it just destroys enemy bases really quickly. I love the cool voice too.."I LIVE." :P Cw 07:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Does any one know of a good way of bringing this monster down? Its rage generator is a pain in the butt to deal with and the only way I have been able to beat this thing is with a group of Juggernauts to out range it.(Scourge15 15:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC)) 1: Build a MARV/Redeemer/Eradicator for epic battle 2: Build lots of Orcas unless there is heavy AA 3: Build lots of Tier 3 units 4: Don't let the enemy build one in the first place! It takes a lot to make epic units and thus they naturally are hard to kill. You stratergy of Jugg long-range shelling seems a good one. :Are you talking about facing the Redeemer online or versus the computer? If computer, then its fairly easy to kill it. (Air power or juggs. The comp isn't smart enough to put missile troopers into the Redeemer.) If againest humans, then these suggestions are the best I can come up with. The best to deal with Redeemers is to simply not have to deal with them at all! Destroy any and Epic unit factories before regular war factories. If there is an epic factory then they will make the epic unit. (That's why they made the more expensive, higher-tier war factory in the 1st place.) User:RepublicOfClones June 27, 2008 I want to see screenshots of infantry weapon upgrade of Redeemer. Can anyone upload them? (Remember, ingame screenshots only!) So It has similar to his bigger cousin the shogun executioner Better diragram of Redeemer on CNC website. http://www.neoseeker.com/Games/Products/PC/command_and_conquer_3_kanes_wrath/concept_art.html Massive additions/deletions What's going on with this page? There was a 7000+ edit to it, then a 6000+ deletion. It looked like a bunch of good info was deleted. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * When I replaced the old unit infobox with the new one, I also wanted to change the article around a little. I copied and pasted most of the article's text (the 7000+ addition), and moved it; but I forgot to delete the old info. So, aside from the infobox change, my edit just doubled the length of the article for no really good reason. So the Deleter's change was necessary.Raptor22 17:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool. I was just wondering what was up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Power at a Cost The Redeemer is powerful, but at a cost. I know you're thinking,"dude, all of the epic units cost the same", but I mean in combat effectiveness. Though the Reddemer wins in single combat, it is the only epic unit that doesn't do splash, the eradicator does damage in a line and the MARV in a circle. Also, the Redeemer has the least hardpoints, reducing versatility. For survivability, 1 MUST have a saboteur, leaving 1 for an auxillary weapon. AoBzealot0812 14:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : I know it sounds patently ridiculous, but if you keep it next to the Redeemer Facility or Vehicle Depot defensively for a bit (Enough to build up a rank) or if you can get your hands on some of the Steel Talon's APCs, you can toss in offensive hardpoints instead, and let the Heroic status take care of the healing. RomeoReject 20:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC)